


Laser Tag - Katsuki Yuuri/Viktor Nikiforov Oneshot

by ItIsMe



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Does it count as smut?, Laser Tag, M/M, Mild Smut, Oneshot, VictUuri, Victuri, author has no idea what they're doing, how does one write romance, plot what plot/no porn tho lol, shit author, shit writing, tenses are shit, viktuuri, why so many ship names omfg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 10:18:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9486896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItIsMe/pseuds/ItIsMe
Summary: Based on a tumblr post.In which Viktor tries to loosen Yuuri up a little with a game of laser tag.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Laser Tag Tumblr Prompt](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/259910) by halleydoedog. 



"You seem tense, Yuuri," Viktor noticed after Yuuri's third failed attempt to land a quadruple salchow.

"Sorry," he apologized, picking himself up from the ice.

"Don't be," he said. "What's wrong?" Viktor wanted an explanation, but how could Yuuri tell him about this unknown emotion that clawed at Yuuri's heart and made it skip a beat whenever he saw his coach? How could he explain that when he was around Viktor, he became both oblivious and aware of everything at the same time? And that it had all started when he became aware of Viktor's gaze on him wherever he went, which he found normal when he was on the ice until he noticed it lingering on him even after practice.

So when Viktor wanted an explanation, Yuuri could only reply with, "It's nothing."

Viktor stared at him, causing him to blush and look away. Anywhere but directly in the mesmerizing turquoise of his eyes. "I'm afraid that's a lie," he said.

Yuuri's attention snapped back to Viktor in panic. Damn Viktor's ability to see right through him.

"That's enough practice for today," Viktor decided, removing himself from the barrier. "Come, I have an idea to help you loosen up."

With his recent thoughts, Yuuri was stuck between wanting to go wherever or nowhere with Viktor. Nonetheless he glided away from the ice to take his skates off and go...wherever it was that Viktor had in mind.

\---

Laser tag. That was Viktor's choice of recreation—a thrilling game of laser tag. He had never gone before but Yuuri did once, and it didn't take much convincing to make him tag along. (Get it? Tag along? Ok sorry)

They were at the arena for laser tag within an hour, their gear and guns in place. "So all we have to do is shoot someone until they've been hit three times," Yuuri translated the employee's instruction for Viktor.

"Sounds simple enough," Viktor said, admiring his laser gun. "But I'm not going easy on you."

Yuuri pointed his own gun at Viktor playfully, the laser pointer becoming a threatening dot on Viktor's chest. "Neither will I," he vowed.

Viktor smirked.

Despite himself, Yuuri was actually glad that Viktor chose laser tag.

10 minutes in they were walking through the arena, having taken down 2 other people already. It was a good start for first-timers (or second-timers in Yuuri's case). They were walking down a corridor until it opened into an antechamber with two staircases leading to a second floor. The room was dark but for the colorful luminescent wires running along the walls, floors and columns to hide behind.

They silently made their way to the staircase after making sure the room was clear, when suddenly Yuuri was pulled aside and under the staircase. He barely processed the fact that Viktor had taken him aside, and that they were both pressed closely together with Yuuri against the wall and Viktor smirking mischievously.

Oh who was he kidding, he processed all of that and more within seconds, and he was blushing furiously for the second time that day.

And Viktor noticed, just like he noticed everything that Yuuri did. He knew exactly what had been making Yuuri nervous the past week—himself. And he thought of a way to help him that would benefit them both. So he leaned in, air hitching in his throat, and then they were kissing.

In the dark.

In public.

During laser tag.

It was highly inappropriate, which somehow made it even more enjoyable. Especially, Viktor found, when Yuuri made a small noise of surprise before leaning into the kiss. This. This is what they wanted.

Yuuri's lips were so soft, so kissable. He didn't want to, but Viktor pulled away first.

Yuuri's eyes lingered closed at first, but fluttered open at the sudden loss of Viktor's lips. "V-Viktor," he stammered. He said something in Japanese before correcting himself and translating, "What—?"

"Yuuri," Viktor said, "can I kiss you again?"

Yuuri only had to lean in to agree, and suddenly their lips were interlocked once more. Viktor put a hand behind Yuuri's neck to deepen the kiss while Yuuri laced his arms around Viktor's waist, pulling them closer together.

Yuuri had a latent awareness that he was kissing the Viktor Nikiforov, his childhood idol and crush, his coach. But he was too distracted by the passion Viktor was putting into, well, everything.

And he loved it—they both did.

Viktor was leaving butterfly kisses on his mouth to the lining of his jaw. Yuuri gasped and moaned when he reached his neck and started sucking on a particular spot. Viktor saw his chance and took it, slipping his tongue into the kiss (to the great surprise of Yuuri) and exploring every inch of his mouth.

Pew, pew, pew.

The noise coming from Yuuri's sensor caught both of their attention. "You bastard!" Yuuri exclaimed softly once he realized—Viktor had used the opportunity to shoot him in the chest.

To which Viktor responded with a sly smirk and said, "I told you I wouldn't go easy on you." He placed a quick kiss on Yuuri's mouth and turned to climb up the staircase while Yuuri watched him go, squinting at him with simmering fury—how could he be mad when Viktor had literally just made out with him 2 seconds ago? (These emotions were too conflicting)

"Next time we're playing with a team," he decided aloud.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh God ok so this is my first attempt at a make-out scene. If there's something I can improve on (besides everything) let me know, because I really want to improve on my romance writing. Also if there are any grammar or punctuation mistakes, please do tell. I want to give you the best reading experience as possible. This might become a Oneshot series, I dunno. Depends on my inspiration. This story can also be found on Wattpad under the same name.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and have a great day!


End file.
